


Birthdays Are Overrated

by kelcat



Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelcat/pseuds/kelcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders thinks everyone has forgotten his birthday, including his lover. Little does he know that Nathaniel has a surprise in store for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays Are Overrated

Anders was not a happy mage. He was feeling extremely put out—and, to be quite honest, more than a little pissed. No one, not one sodding person in the entire Keep, had remembered that it was his birthday.

He could forgive the Commander and the other Wardens for forgetting; they did, after all, have their own lives to attend to. But he would have thought that Nathaniel would remember. He'd been dropping hints about his birthday for weeks now, and had gotten almost no reaction from the rogue. And then this morning, when they'd woken up together, there'd been no wishes of "happy birthday" from the other man, no acknowledgment that today was any different from every other day.

Fine. Whatever. He was damned if he was going to point it out to anyone, especially Nathaniel. If his lover couldn't even be bothered to remember something like this then it was obvious he didn't really care about Anders as much as he claimed to. He was in a black mood as he got dressed, and the quick peck on the cheek from Nathaniel didn't help to improve his mood. The man couldn't even be bothered to give him a proper kiss.

He knew he wasn't really being fair; things were extremely hectic now, what with the rebuilding of the Keep and all of the new recruits that the Commander kept finding. There was so much going on that there was little time to just relax and have fun. Anders himself was run ragged healing various cuts, bruises, and broken bones that resulted from the hard training sessions that the Commander was putting all of the Wardens, old and new, through.

That was another thing he was upset about. Currently, he was the Keep's one and only healer because stupid Velanna had gone and disappeared after the darkspawn attack. So who was called upon when someone got hurt? Anders. Who did everyone look to for a cure when one of the townspeople in Amaranthine got sick? Anders. Who was woken up in the middle of the sodding night because some farmer's cow was going through a difficult birth? You guessed it—Anders.

And did he ever get a "thank you?" Well…sometimes, he grudgingly admitted. But not often enough. Everyone here just seemed to take him for granted, including Nathaniel. It was his sodding birthday, and as he walked into the dining hall for breakfast it seemed as if everyone was ignoring him.

Well fine. If they were going to ignore him, then he was damn well going to ignore them. He sat down at the very end of the long table, as far away from everyone else as he could get. He was halfway through his breakfast—scowling and occasionally grumbling to himself—when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Nathaniel standing next to him.

"What's wrong?"

Anders feigned a look of cheerfulness. "Nothing's wrong."

Nathaniel rolled his eyes. "That dark cloud over your head says differently. Not to mention the fact that you're sitting way over here instead of next to me."

Anders shrugged. "I just felt like sitting somewhere different today. And there's no dark cloud over my head—I think I would have noticed something like that."

Nathaniel was obviously unconvinced but didn't he didn't prod him further, which only served to irritate Anders even more. Someone that really cared about him would have pried. "Don't forget we're going to Amaranthine after breakfast to pick up some supplies."

Anders huffed. "I didn't forget. Unlike _some_ people I know, I actually remember things that are important."

Nathaniel looked at him, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Never mind." Anders pushed his plate away, his breakfast barely touched. "Come on, the Commander will skin us alive if we're late to meet her."

oOoOo

The Wardens had received several horses as a gift from one of the local banns, and Elissa insisted on using them whenever they took a trip into Amaranthine. Anders was still uncomfortable around the beasts, but he was getting better at riding them. He kept snatching glances at Nathaniel all through their ride into the city, but the rogue was deep in conversation with Elissa and barely paid any attention to Anders at all. This had to be the worst birthday he'd ever had.

Granted, he hadn't really celebrated his birthday while in the Circle Tower, but that was part of why he was so upset about everyone forgetting this one. He'd been so excited about finally getting to celebrate a birthday with people he actually cared about, and it hurt a little to think that they didn't care enough about him to realize that this was important to him. And there was no point in pouting about it if no one was even going to notice his pout-face.

Once they arrived in the city, they headed for the Market District—Elissa and Nathaniel still talking about rogue tactics or poisons or something, while Anders trailed behind. He briefly considered going off by himself so that the others would worry about him— _and then they'd be sorry_ —but there was the drawback that they might not even realize he was gone.

Nathaniel finally deigned to notice him after Elissa wandered over to the weaponsmith. "Here, Anders, look at this." He pointed to a handsome-looking blue wool scarf that was on display at one of the stalls.

Anders fingered the soft material. "It's very nice." His mood lightened considerably. Nathaniel was getting him a present after all!

"Do you think the Commander will like it?"

Anders blinked in confusion. "The Commander?"

Nathaniel nodded. "I want to get her something. To thank her for everything she's done for me. It'll cost me all the coin I've got, but it's worth it, don't you think?"

Anders was nonplussed. "You want to get the Commander a gift. The Commander."

"Of course," Nathaniel replied. "Who else would I get a gift for?"

Anders' mood darkened once again. "Oh, nobody. Nobody at all." He turned away before Nathaniel could see his disappointment, and he therefore missed the sparkle of amusement in the rogue's eyes.

The three Wardens finished up their shopping, then went to the Crown and Lion for lunch. Anders picked at the food in front of him, the irritation and frustration he was feeling doing nothing for his appetite. He felt Nathaniel's hand on his thigh, squeezing gently. Anders looked up at the rogue and returned his smile, his heart melting just a tiny bit. No matter what, Nathaniel was a good man. Not very observant, apparently, and maybe he _didn't_ love Anders as much as Anders loved him—but Nathaniel did care about him, in his own way.

Elissa loved the scarf, and thanked Nathaniel profusely for his thoughtfulness. Anders did his best to share in Elissa's excitement, and even managed to express how good it looked on her when she tried it on. But he couldn't help feeling a bit put out that Nathaniel seemed to be paying more attention to his Commander than his lover. Anders was, after all, the one capable of making Nathaniel cry out Andraste's name in ecstasy. The rogue would do well to remember that next time he went around buying stupid scarves for people.

He suffered the rest of the outing in relative silence and was grateful when they finally returned to the Keep. At least Ser Pounce-a-lot loved him, even if no one else did. As he set off in search of his cat, Nathaniel stopped him.

"Make sure you wear something nice for dinner tonight."

Anders raised an eyebrow. "Why? Is it a special occasion?" His lips quirked into a grin.

Nathaniel shrugged. "Sort of. Elissa's having a bit of a celebration for all the new Warden recruits."

Anders' grin turned into a scowl. "Well, I wouldn't want to miss that for anything!" he snarled. He turned and stomped off toward the bathing chambers, ignoring Nathaniel's voice trying to call him back.

oOoOo

Anders lay soaking in the large bathing tub for a long time. He was reluctant to go down to dinner, as he felt no desire to be around anyone right now. Let the Wardens have their stupid party without him; they wouldn't even notice he wasn't there. He'd just sit here and finish cleaning up, and then go crawl into his nice comfy bed and forget this day even happened.

It was fine, really. He didn't want to celebrate his birthday, anyway. He hadn't celebrated it in years, so why should it be any different now just because he was a free man?

But it was different. It was different because now he had Nathaniel, and the selfish part of him wanted his lover to treat him like he was the most important person in the world. And that included remembering things like birthdays. He knew when Nathaniel's birthday was; knew his favorite color and his favorite foods; knew when the rogue was in the mood to talk and when he just wanted some time alone. Was it too much to ask for Nathaniel to do the same for him?

The water was stone-cold by the time he finally dragged himself from the tub. He dried himself off and got dressed. Beckoning to Ser Pounce-a-lot, who had been sitting in the far corner waiting for his master, he headed up to his room. He was surprised to find Nathaniel there, sitting on the bed and looking a little anxious.

"Where have you been?" Nathaniel stood up and crossed the room to where Anders had settled himself by the fire.

"Taking a bath," Anders replied, reclining into his favorite chair.

"For two hours?"

Anders shrugged. "I was dirty." He stared into the fire, not wanting to meet Nathaniel's eyes.

Nathaniel moved to stand in front of him, forcing him to look up. "Everyone's downstairs waiting for you."

"I don't see why you need me there," Anders' voice was bitter. "I'm sure Oghren will provide more than enough entertainment."

"We need you because it's _your_ party. You do remember that today's your birthday, don't you?" Nathaniel's eyes were dancing with amusement.

"What? Of course I remember! You're the one that's forgotten!" Anders pointed his finger at Nathaniel accusingly.

Nathaniel rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Did you really think I'd forget your birthday?"

"Of course I thought you'd forgotten it!" Anders was getting angry now. "You haven't said one word about it to me! In fact, you've practically ignored me the entire day!"

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise," Nathaniel said calmly. "Elissa fetched the best bottles of wine from the cellar, the cook made your favorite meal—I think Oghren even took a bath."

A feeling of warmth rushed through Anders. "You did all that for me?" he asked in a small voice.

Nathaniel nodded. "I even had the cook make you a cake: chocolate gateau."

"That's my favorite," Anders said quietly. "I had it once, during my third escape attempt. I made it all the way to the Waking Sea and there was this old couple—"

"—who lived by the coast," Nathaniel continued. "They were Orlesian. They let you stay with them for a few days and the woman loved to bake."

Anders blinked at him. "How did you know that?"

Nathaniel smirked. "You told me about it once. I remembered because you got this dreamy look on your face when you talked about all the desserts she made you."

Anders chuckled. "The woman baked like a fiend. I just—I can't believe you remembered me telling you about that."

Nathaniel knelt down in front of him and placed his hands on Anders' knees. "I remember everything you tell me."

Anders swallowed the lump in his throat. He reached out and tucked a lock of the rogue's dark brown hair behind his ear. "I thought you'd forgotten, that maybe it just wasn't important to you…that I wasn't important…" his voice had faded to a whisper.

Nathaniel took hold of Anders hand and placed a kiss in the palm. "Of course you're important to me, Anders. I love you."

He ran his fingers through Anders' hair and pulled him in for a deep kiss. "Look, how about we skip the party?" Nathaniel said. "I'll go tell everyone you're not feeling well. I'll steal one of those bottles of wine and come back here, and you and I can celebrate—just the two of us."

Anders smiled. "I'd like that."

Nathaniel nodded. He stood up and headed for the door, but stopped when Anders called to him.

"Do you think you could maybe get some of that gateau too?" Anders asked sheepishly.

Nathaniel grinned at him. "Anything you want, Anders."

Anders slipped off his boots and settled into his favorite chair once again. He smiled to himself as he thought about Nathaniel's plans for his birthday. The surprise may have backfired, mainly due to Anders' own insecurity, but the other man's desire to make Anders' birthday special was extremely touching.

It was only a few minutes later that Nathaniel returned, bearing a large plate of chocolate gateau in both hands and a bottle of wine tucked under one arm. He kicked the door closed behind him and set the plate and wine onto the table.

"What took you so long?" Anders asked teasingly.

Nathaniel grimaced. "I had to wrestle the cake from Oghren. He was determined not to give it up."

Anders laughed at that. "I'm glad you succeeded—I was looking forward to that cake."

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow as he used one of his daggers to prize the cork out of the wine bottle. "Is that all you were looking forward to?"

"Maybe not _all_." Anders took the opened bottle of wine from Nathaniel's hand and wrapped an arm around his waist. He leaned in and brushed their lips together lightly before dragging Nathaniel's bottom lip through his teeth. Nathaniel moaned softly and pulled Anders tight against him, deepening the kiss until their tongues were battling each other fiercely.

Anders set the bottle back down on the table and ran his fingers through Nathaniel's hair. He finally broke the kiss and began nipping at the rogue's ear and neck. He trailed his hands down Nathaniel's broad chest and tugged at his linen shirt.

Nathaniel chuckled quietly. "What about the cake?"

"Later," Anders murmured. "I want my present first."

"And what present would that be?" Nathaniel grinned as he raised his arms up so that Anders could pull his shirt up and off over his head.

Anders began working on the laces of Nathaniel's breeches. "You." He grinned slyly as he worked his hand under the band of Nathaniel's smallclothes and wrapped his fingers around the rogue's hot length. Nathaniel's breath hitched as Anders began stroking him. He brushed his lips against Nathaniel's ear. "I want you naked," he whispered, his breath tickling the rogue's ear. "I want you to touch me, to make me feel good."

Anders picked up the pace of his hand and Nathaniel gave a loud moan. "I can…" he seemed to be having trouble collecting his thoughts, "definitely…do that for you—Oh, Maker!" He cried out as Anders rubbed at the tip of Nathaniel's cock with his thumb.

Anders flashed his lover a wicked grin as he removed his hand from Nathaniel's breeches and stepped back. "Then you'd best get started," he purred.

Faster than Anders would have thought possible, Nathaniel stripped off the rest of his clothes. His nimble fingers made short work of the ties that held Anders' robes closed and soon the two men were standing before each other naked.

Anders pressed himself up against his lover, delighting in the sensuous feeling of skin against skin. He made a happy little noise as Nathaniel began nibbling at his neck, which turned into an outright gasp when Nathaniel bit just a little harder.

Impatient for more, Anders grabbed Nathaniel's hand and led him toward the bed. He settled himself on his back and watched hungrily as Nathaniel slowly crawled up his body until he was stretched out full-length on top of him. Nathaniel resumed his attentions on Anders' neck as he slowly ran his hand down the mage's chest. He ran his fingers teasingly along Anders' length.

"Is this what you hand in mind?" Nathaniel asked teasingly.

Anders grinned. "It's a good start."

Nathaniel picked his head up and scowled at him, though his eyes betrayed his humor. "You're not easily satisfied are you? Should I write you a sonnet? Serenade you?"

Anders laughed. "Maker, no! No singing."

This earned him a mock glare. "You've never even heard me sing, Mage. I could be quite good at it, for all you know."

Anders looked at him slyly. "Maybe. But I can think of a better use for your mouth than singing."

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? And what would that be?"

Anders pointedly looked down at where Nathaniel's hand was still settled right next to his hardened length. "I'm sure you can figure it out," he teased.

Nathaniel returned Anders' sly smile. "Perhaps I can." He shimmied down Anders' body until his head was level with Anders' groin. He licked a slow stripe up his erection before placing a kiss on the tip. Anders moaned as he wound his fingers through Nathaniel's hair.

Nathaniel continued suckling on the tip of Anders' erection for a moment longer before taking the rest of it into his mouth. He slowly slid his lips down that hot length until his nose was nestled in the curly blond hair covering Anders' groin. Anders groaned loudly as he felt his tip brush against the back of Nathaniel's throat.

Nathaniel slowly pulled back and began bobbing his head. Anders fought to keep his hips still as pleasure washed over him. He moaned his lover's name over and over again as he rode the waves before he finally fell over the edge. He cried out in ecstasy as he shot his seed into his lover's mouth.

After licking Anders' softening length clean, Nathaniel smirked up at him. "Better?"

Anders gave him a lazy smile laced with satisfaction from his release. "Much."

Nathaniel stretched back up and kissed Anders; slowly at first and then more passionately. He rubbed their bodies together and Anders hooked his legs around the rogue's thighs to pull him closer. Nathaniel broke the kiss and brushed his lips against Anders' ear. "I want you," his voice was husky with desire.

Anders turned his head and placed a gentle kiss on Nathaniel's cheek before reaching over to the bottle of oil sitting on the bedside table. Nathaniel took the bottle from him wordlessly and drizzled some of the slippery liquid onto his fingers.

Anders moved his legs so that they were hooked over Nathaniel's shoulders. He gasped as he felt a finger press into his entrance. Nathaniel pumped his finger a few times before adding a second finger, and then a third. After spending a few moments stretching him, Nathaniel removed his fingers completely. Anders had to bite back a whimper at the feeling of emptiness.

He watched hungrily as Nathaniel coated his length with more oil before leaning forward, his erection pressing against Anders entrance. Anders bucked his hips up in frustration and Nathaniel took the not-so-subtle hint as he began pressing inside him.

Once he was fully seated he paused, giving Anders a moment to adjust. He slowly pulled back and almost completely out before thrusting back in again. Anders moaned with pleasure as he felt Nathaniel brush up against that sweet spot inside him.

Nathaniel's pace was slow and gentle—almost torturous. Anders dug his fingers into the rogue's biceps. "Faster, Nate, please. Please." The rogue complied and began thrusting faster and faster, his quiet groans of pleasure mingling with Anders' louder moans. Anders squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated on the delicious feel of Nathaniel sliding in and out of him.

He felt a hand curl around his erection and groaned as Nathaniel began to pump him in time with his quick thrusts. Soon he was crying out his lover's name again as he climaxed, coating Nathaniel's hand with his release.

Nathaniel grasped both of Anders' hips in a bruising grip as he began to thrust harder, his movements more erratic as he reached his own peak. He finally came with a loud groan, spilling himself deep inside of his lover.

They lay there pressed together for several moments before Nathaniel finally pulled out and collapsed backward onto the bed. Anders rolled over and curled up next to the other man, resting his head on Nathaniel's chest.

He placed a kiss on Nathaniel's sternum. "I think that's the best birthday present I've ever gotten," he purred.

Nathaniel gave a start. "Oh! I almost forgot!"

Anders watched bemusedly as Nathaniel crawled out of the bed and padded over to a chest near the window. "I _did_ get you a real present."

Anders sat up and watched his lover rummage through the chest that usually stored his weapons and bits of spare armor. "How? You said you spent all of your money on Elissa's scarf."

Nathaniel rolled his eyes as he walked back toward the bed with a bulky package in his hands. "I only said that to throw you off. I got this for you weeks ago." He placed the bundle in Anders' hands as he crawled back onto the bed, his back resting against the headboard. "Go on, open it."

Anders hastily tore off the twine and brown paper that covered the object and cast them aside. What was revealed caused him to gape stupidly. "A toy soldier?" He looked up at Nathaniel questioningly, only to see love and affection reflected in the rogue's eyes.

Nathaniel nodded. "When we were first getting to know each other, you told me about your life before going to the Circle Tower. You said that your family was extremely poor, and barely had enough to eat most of the time. You said you hated Satinalia as a child because your parents could never afford to get you gifts, and that you've never owned a real toy."

Anders nodded as his eyes prickled. It was true, unfortunately. When there wasn't even enough money for shoes or clothes, toys were an unnecessary extravagance. But it still didn't explain… "Why a toy soldier, though?"

Nathaniel smiled at him. "You also told me a peddler came to your village once when you were very little. He sold all kinds of exotic wares, including—"

"—Wooden soldiers!" Anders finished for him. "I remember that now. I wanted one of those soldiers so badly; I cried and cried when my mother told me we didn't have enough coin for it." He looked at the toy in his hands more closely, and saw that it was eerily similar to the ones that the old man had been selling on that hot summer day so many years ago. Tears blurred his vision as he looked up at his lover.

"How can you possibly remember all of this stuff? I told you about all of this _ages_ ago."

"I already said," Nathaniel replied quietly, "I remember everything you tell me. And everything you tell me is important. Because _you're_ important."

Anders heart swelled with gratitude, not only at Nathaniel's gestures, but at his words. Not since he was a small child had he felt so loved and, and… _special_. He threw out his arms and pulled Nathaniel into a tight hug, careful not to crush his new toy.

He showered Nathaniel's face with kisses, before pouring all of his affection for the other man into one long passionate kiss that stole both men's breath away.

"Thank you," he whispered. "For everything."

Nathaniel smiled at him affectionately. "I'm glad you liked it." His expression turned a bit sheepish. "I'm sorry your birthday didn't start out very well. I'm not very good at being romantic."

Anders kissed him tenderly on the forehead. "You're better than you think."

"I'm glad you think so." Nathaniel kissed him again. "Are you ready for cake now?"

Anders laughed. "Absolutely!" As Nathaniel got up to get his birthday cake, Anders settled back into the cushions and inspected the first—and best—birthday present he'd ever received. The day may not have started out very well, but it had ended perfectly.


End file.
